A Midsummer Night's Wish
by Chris Atola
Summary: Reposted on my own account - details inside. Harry makes a wish on Midsummer's Eve - and it comes true! DEAD FIC
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I never owned, I never will. Don't bother with a lawsuit, you'll have a time finding me.  
  
Author's note: Yes, I know, Harry wouldn't _really_ willingly discuss the Tournament, but just smile and nod, alright?  
  
5th of April, 2004: Ho-kay, M2 and I never actually got around to doing the revisions I was planning on, so I'll repost Wish and revise later - if ever. I HAD chapter three started, but the computer it was on went and died, so Dad installed Linux. Therefore, I can't access the file. I'll have to rewrite the entire thing... The only reason I have chapters one and two is because I saved backup copies from FF.net on a diskette.  
  
A Midsummer Night's Wish by Chris Atola  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was Midsummer's Eve, and Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived was lying awake in bed. At the stroke of midnight, Harry looked out of his window and thought, "I wish I could see my parents again..."  
  
As though that thought had been a spell, Harry felt himself rising above his bed, then all went black.  
  
~*~  
  
Two sixteen-year-old boys, both with black hair, by the names of Sirius Black and James Potter, were wandering the corridors under an invisibility cloak. They were completely engaged in the act of replacing the chalk in the classrooms with chalk-like sweets. These sweets had the appearance of the real thing, but would leave no mark on the board.  
  
Sirius and James, having finished their task, were now hurrying to their common room. They had just rounded a corner when they saw a boy, about their age, who shared a great likeness with James, floating in mid- air. The sleeping boy slowly descended to the floor, and when he touched down, he woke up. He opened his bright green eyes and looked around. When he saw James, his eyes widened , and he softly said, "Dad?" then, seeing Sirius, fainted.  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other and asked each other, "What?!" They looked at James' doppelganger* and came to a conclusion. Moving as one, they picked the boy up by the wrists and started dragging him to Gryffindor tower.  
  
The Fat Lady was not happy to be woken up in the middle of the night, but allowed them entry regardless.  
  
"I wonder where he got that scar, and who he is," James commented as he and Sirius set the boy down on a sofa in the common room.  
  
"No idea," Sirius answered, "but he can tell us when he wakes up."  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed. Coming?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, James was the first to wake. He quickly changed into his robes and headed for the common room, and when he entered the room, he saw his doppelganger wide awake and holding his head.  
  
"You alright? What's your name?"  
  
"My name's Harry Potter. 'The Boy Who Lived'." Harry paused or a moment, then said, "I need to see Dumbledore."  
  
"Fine, we'll take you," came a voice from the boys' dorm staircase. Remus Lupin and Sirius were standing at the top of the stairs. James was already heading for the portrait hole, so Harry got up from the sofa and followed, with Sirius and Remus right behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
James was already at the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, trying to guess the password. When Harry was within earshot, he suggested, "Sherbet lemons?" The gargoyle jumped to life and out of the way.  
  
All four headed through the entrance and to the office door. "Come in," came the voice of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
When Professor Dumbledore saw Harry follow James in, he was absolutely speechless. Finally, after a long silence, he asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Harry Potter. I'm from the future, and I need your help to get back. I don't even know how I got here," Harry answered. "All I did was make a wish to see my parents again, and next thing I knew, I was staring at someone I'd thought dead. That was last night," he added as an afterthought.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, then asked, "Tell me, was it Midsummer's Eve in your time?"  
  
"Yes," Harry answered, wondering where this was going.  
  
"Well, I have read accounts of wishes made on Midsummer's Eve coming true. What made you ask to see your parents _again_?"  
  
"I can't tell you, I'd be meddling with time if I did that."  
  
Dumbledore turned to James, Sirius and Remus. "Gentlemen, please wait outside." The boys nodded and went out.  
  
When the door closed behind the boys, Dumbledore turned back to Harry. "Tell me, it won't go any further than this room - unless it's to save a life." Harry reluctantly answered,  
  
"I'm an orphan. My parents' names were Lily and James Potter. I don't know Mum's maiden name.** Voldemort went after my parents when I was one. Somehow I survived Avada Kedavra and at the same time nearly killed Voldemort, which earned me the ridiculous title of 'The Boy Who Lived.' Voldemort lived, but as a wraith.  
  
"The year before last, a Death Eater entered me in the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric Diggory, the 'official' Hogwarts champion, ended up tieing for the Cup. The Cup was a Portkey, which I discovered when Cedric Diggory and picked it up. It took us to the cemetery where Tom Riddle Senior was buried, where Voldemort killed Cedric, used my blood, his father's bone and the hand of the traitor who sold my parents to Voldemort, to make a potion to restore his body.  
  
"Voldemort and I dueled, which resulted in Priori Incatatem. My parents' spirits came out of Voldemort's wand and helped me get away, back to Hogwarts, with Cedric's body."  
  
"You survived all that?!" Dumbledore was shocked.  
  
Harry nodded, knowing there was something Dumbledore wasn't saying, but which he already knew. He'd thought about why he'd been able to pull the sword of Godric Gryffindor out of the Sorting hat in second year, and had a few suspicions why. Perhaps he was an Heir, or perhaps it was as Dumbledore had said, maybe he was (just) a true Gryffindor student.  
  
"Sir, I need to know if you know why Voldemort killed my parents and why he tried to kill me. Can you tell me?"  
  
"I only have a few suspicions. James is descended from Godric Gryffindor, although not his heir. Perhaps you are Gryffindor's Heir? That might be the reason. Now, until we find out how to send you home, you will be a student. You are a cousin of James - which should explain your appearance - from a small town on the coast. You have been sorted into Gryffindor. Come in, boys," he called through the door. He repeated Harry's cover story to James, Sirius and Remus, who nodded. "I will send for the equipment you need, Harry. Now, give this to Professor McGonagall." He handed them a note. "Go on, or even the note won't save you!" He shooed the four boys out, his eyes twinkling.  
  
The boys hurried to Transfiguration. McGonagall wasn't happy but accepted the note regardless. She nodded to Harry, and told them to sit down in the empty front row seats.  
  
Professor McGonagall picked up a piece of chalk and started setting out the assignment of the day on the board - or at least tried to. The chalk refused to leave a mark on the board. She turned to face the class - and saw James and Sirius grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
  
"Mr. Potter***, Mr. Black, what have you done to my chalk?!"  
  
James got up, walked to McGonagall, took the chalk - and ate it.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor! Detention with me, this evening! Now where is my chalk?!"  
  
"It's in the drawer under the desk, Professor," Harry piped up. "At least, I think so." McGonagall frowned and looked in the drawer. Indeed, the chalk was on top of everything else. She picked it up, glared at James, and turned, again, to the board, only to turn to Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter***. Ten points to Gryffindor," and she turned back to the blackboard. After that, the lesson progressed smoothly without interruption.  
  
When the bell rang, the Marauders and Harry headed to the common room.  
  
*I'm not quite sure how to spell that, with the accents and everything, so if I made a mistake, please correct me.  
  
** If Harry was never told told his mum's maiden name, he wouldn't know it.  
  
*** In Harry's case, Mr. is pronounced 'master'. In James' case, it's mister. In England, master refers to a child. For example, if I wrote a letter to my kid brother while I was in England, I'd address it to Master M2 Atola.  
  
Please REVIEW!! I won't update until someone does! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
Author's note  
  
(All of the author's notes are old, nothing new to add.)  
  
Responses to reviewers:  
  
Unwell: Midsummer's Eve is the 21st of June. If no-one ever told Harry his mum's maiden name, he wouldn't know it. It's not as if he can ask her, eh?  
  
Kylena and Elisabeth Potter: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like the chapter.  
  
Here's the next chapter. I only got three reviews for the first chapter, and I think I'll insist on at least five reviews before the next chapter is even STARTED on. So the sooner people review, the sooner I start writing.  
  
This chapter won't be quite as long as the last one, since I've got a fever and I don't quite feel up to writing for ages. I'll write a longer chapter when the fever's gone.  
  
A Midsummer's Wish by Chris Atola  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As he exited the classroom, Harry heard a sound behind him, the sound of fabric ripping and something heavy falling. He turned to see a red- haired girl squatting over a torn, forest green bookbag, trying to collect up her books, which were scattered all over the floor. Harry walked over o the girl and started picking up some of the books.  
  
The girl looked up at him and Harry realised it was his mother when she was fifteen. "Here," Harry said, handing her the books.  
  
"Why are you helping me, Potter?" Lily asked.  
  
"Uh, wrong Potter. I'm his cousin, Harry. Nice to meet you," Harry added, holding out his hand.  
  
"Oh! Sorry about that. I didn't know Potter had a cousin. My name's Lily Evans." She shook his hand. "So, where are you from?" She asked.  
  
"A little village on the coast. You probably haven't heard of Salford*, have you?" Harry was fairly sure he was safe with that name.  
  
"No, sorry."  
  
"I thought not. What about you?"  
  
"I'm from Weston-super-mare**. What are your parents like?"  
  
"...I wouldn't know. They died when I was a year old. I live with my aunt and uncle. And yours?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry about bringing that up! I live with my parents and my sister, Petunia. She doesn't like me very much, I think she's jealous of my magic. My parents, on the other hand, are thrilled about me." Lily happened to look down at her watch, and exclaimed, "Oh, rats, we're late for Potions! Professor Whitaker's going to be SO cross!"  
  
She and Harry ran for the dungeons, where the Potions classes were held. They were out of breath when they got to the door of the Potions room, and saw Professor Whitaker waiting at the door and scowling at them.  
  
"Late, are we? That's twenty points each you've just lost Gryffindor! Now get in and sit down before I take even more points off." Whitaker walked to his desk and started writing out instructions on the board - only to have a repeat of Professor McGonagall's class. He got even angrier and took off fifty points from each of the Marauders, who only shrugged, thinking they'd get the points back in the next game of Quidditch.  
  
Finally, after a grueling two hours, the bell rang, signalling lunch. Everyone dashed out as fast as they could, partially to get away from Whitaker, partially because they were hungry.  
  
During lunch, Harry got to know Lily better and actually enjoyed spending time with her. That evening, when James asked Harry why he'd spent so much time with Lily, he answered, "I'm getting to know someone I never thought I'd get to talk to. You know I'm from the future?" At James' nod, Harry continued, "Well, she's dead in my time."  
  
Harry spent the next week in the company of both Lily and the Marauders, and enjoyed every minute of it. He got to see the Marauders' practical jokes in action, and actually took part in some.  
  
Almost every student and teacher in the school walked into the Great Hall one morning with their hair flashing all the colours of the rainbow and various extremities enlarged to twice their natural size. Severus Snape walked in with an enormous nose, while Lucius Malfoy found himself with an enlarged head.  
  
The teachers didn't suspect Harry was helping the Marauders, so they were shocked when he stood up with the Marauders after THAT particularly extensive prank.  
  
Dumbledore simply smiled when he saw Harry with the Marauders, which surprised the other teachers even more.  
  
*I've no idea what any village on the coast of England would be called: I've only been to England once, and even then it was only for a week in London and a day-trip to Stonehenge and Bath. I wish I could spend more time there, though... Get in touch with my heritage, and all that...  
  
**I use THAT particular place because it's one of the few towns I know the names of. A friend on mine happens to live there. 


End file.
